legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Citadel
The Vampire Citadel, also known as the Guardian Citadel or the Citadel of the Apostates, was the stronghold of the Ancient vampires during the war against the Hylden. Long since abandoned, it was visited by both Kain and Raziel during Legacy of Kain: Defiance . Description The Citadel was a tall fortress in the middle of Lake of Tears shrouded in mist. The fortress endured through centuries of war with the Hylden, before it was defiled and abandoned. Design and Layout The Citadel consisted of many towers surrounding the main hub. The central tower was locked by a complete Balance emblem, which only Kain could open. It housed a mysterious pool of water in its center, through which the Elder God apparently communicated with the Ancients. There was also the depiction of the Wheel of Fate and how the Ancients committed suicide because of their immortality. It also had a door with an ouroborous mark, which lead to the Spirit Forge. The central tower was surrounded by a circular courtyard, which branched off into different parts of the Citadel. Each branch was sealed off by a different part of Balance emblem. The layout of each branching tower was basically the same. Except for Dark and Light forges, they were all the last resting places of the former vampire guardians. Profile When Kain sought Raziel during Nosgoth's early history, he was given advice by Moebius that led him west of the pillar to the lake. Kain was then able to disperse the mist and use Bat Form to reach the Citadel. Inside the Citadel, he found it was inhabited by a cult of Feral Humans. The Citadel housed several depictions of the Ancients' prophecies. In a separate tower, containing several sealed forges, Kain was able to find the Lightning and Time fragments of the Balance Emblem. He also discovered murals depicting the Human revolt led against the Ancients by Mortanius and Moebius. In the heart of the Citadel he discovered a mural showing the Wheel of Fate, and the Ancient vampires' despair as the curse removed them from the wheel. After unlocking the complete Balance Emblem, he also met the unseen 'Oracle of the Ancient vampires' who told him of Raziel's progress and offered Kain passage to the future to pursue him. Meanwhile, Raziel was trapped in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]]. After escaping the Elder God and finding his way into the Material Realm, he found special teleporters which transported him to each of the sealed forges within the Citadel. Raziel was able to imbue the Reaver with various elements by absorbing the souls of the original vampire guardians. He also uncovered much of the vampire history from murals; discovering that Vorador had originally forged the Reaver blade and was the first turned vampire. Raziel had also seen the two champions' prophecy and their foretold battle, and eventually realizing that the Ancient vampires worshipped the Elder God and the wheel of Fate. Upon restoring Janos Audron, Janos teleported Raziel to the main chambers of the Citadel and gave him the Ouroboros key, which granted him access to the Spirit Forge. There he had to overcome the Elder God's meddling and finally imbue the Reaver with the Spirit element using Ariel's and her predecessors' souls. Upon his return to Janos, the Hylden Lord took over as the Pillars were shattered. The Hylden Lord overpowered Raziel, causing him to fade out and be awoken back by the Elder God in the Spirit Forge. Shortly afterward, Kain returned and dispatched the newly revived Moebius, thus enabling Raziel to use his corpse as a means to manifest in the Material World. Realizing his true purpose, Raziel sacrificed himself and allowed Kain to be purified of his corruption and be armed for his battle with the Elder God. After the fight, the Elder God tried to burrow Kain within, but he teleported out of the pit and pondered his next move while overlooking the newly destroyed Pillars of Nosgoth. Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-CouncilChamber.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel1a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-CourtyardConnector.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel2a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-MainCourtyard.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel3a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-LightForgeConnector.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel7a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-EarthForgeConnector.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel8a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-SpiritForgeEntrance.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel4a.png Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel5a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-SpiritForge.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel6a-1.png Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel6a-2.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-LightForge-Upper-9.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-LightForge-Upper-4-7.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-LightForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel10a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-DarkForge-Upper.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-DarkForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel14a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-FireForge-Upper.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-FireForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel11a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-AirForge-Upper.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-AirForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel9a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-WaterForge-Upper.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-WaterForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel12a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-EarthForge-Upper.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-EarthForge-Middle.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Citadel-EarthForge-Lower.jpg Defiance-Model-Map-Citadel13a.png Notes The Citadel was likely abandoned shortly after the war and the Feral Humans were left behind as the Ancients died out. They were completely gone by the time of Blood Omen era. Gallery File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-01.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-02.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-03.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-04.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-05.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-06.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-07.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-08.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-09.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-10.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-11.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-12.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-13.png|Bonus material art of the Vampire Citadel (Defiance). Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel3-2.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel3-1.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel3-3.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel8a.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel7a.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel6a-1.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Citadel6a-2.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf water.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf light.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf fire.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf earth.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf dark.png Defiance-Model-Object-Microf air.png Defiance-Model-Object-Rift raz.png Defiance-Model-Object-Rift kain.png Defiance-Model-Object-SoulConduit.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock three.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock one.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock four.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock five.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock six.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Locations Category:Locations/Defiance major locations Category:Locations/Defiance Category:Locations/Dungeons